


the days and nights are killing me

by woahpip



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, i'm still working on characterization ok, nightshift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: “You need to sleep, not slink around the halls like a lothcat.”Cassian stops pacing and turns towards the door. Jyn has a hand on her hip, grinning at him. A wider smile than usual— maybe being sleepy makes her more free.He’ll let sleepiness make him free too.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	the days and nights are killing me

**Author's Note:**

> was prompted: Rebelcaptain, “ i wake up and i realize you’re not there. ”

Cassian paces in the hallway. He doesn’t know why he’s here; he shouldn’t be. He has an intelligence briefing at 0500, classes for new recruits 1000-1600, and physical therapy he has to rush to at 1630. After that is meal time, then catching up on correspondence with informants, trying to plan meetings for when his back is better… A short list of things that could take his time for infinity, if he let it.

But here he is, in the hallway outside the communication station. Unable to sleep, because Jyn is on night shift now.

*

“It’s only temporary. I’ll be on their rotating schedule eventually. They just need me on nights while I learn their decoding system, get up to speed on the technology,” Jyn said, spralled out on his bed like she owned it.

 _It was basically theirs together now_ , Cassian thought.

“Would you still sleep here, during the day?” he asked aloud.

“Could I? It would be quieter here than in my shared bunk. May be easier for me to drift off. I doubt I’ll sleep as good as I have been…but that’s to be expected.” She shrugs. “Like I said, it’s only temporary. I’ll be back to waking you up with nightmare screams soon.”

He smiles at her. He doesn’t mind the yelling. It’s been happening less and less, and he’s woke her up before with his own baggage. What he will miss is her warmth. The feeling that he’s is not alone. That he’s taken care of.

“Of course you can sleep in here. It’s practically your room now too.”

Their room— the title hangs in the air.

Cassian kisses Jyn on the top her head, like he has for the last few nights, building up his courage to finally kiss her goodnight on the mouth. She moves into the fresher and he scoots himself into bed, against the wall. 

Jyn returns in her night clothes and dims the lights.

“Goodnight Cassian,” she says after shimmying into bed, back against his front.

*

“You need to sleep, not slink around the halls like a lothcat.”

Cassian stops pacing and turns towards the door. Jyn has a hand on her hip, grinning at him. A wider smile than usual— maybe being sleepy makes her more free.

He’ll let sleepiness make him free too.

“It’s hard to sleep. I’ve gotten…so used to you being around. When I can fall asleep, I wake up and realize you’re not there.”

Jyn steps closer to him. “Do you wish I was.”

“Of course I do.”  
He’s stepping now, and they’re close, so close, like when they’re sleeping together.

 _Is it time?_ he thinks. _Time to say it. Time to take action._

“You know I…”

Jyn laughs, eyes closed and crinkled.

“It took me being away at night for you to realize?”

“No, I already knew. Just got so used to you being there it felt like I didn’t need to say it,” he replied, grabbing her hand. He couldn’t help staring at her lips.

“Well you don’t need to say it. I know.” 

Jyn didn’t give him a chance to move. She pushed onto her tip toes and, finally, kissed him like she liked being around.

They separate and touch their foreheads together gently, stealing a second to breathe.

“My break was a short one, I’ll need to go back in soon before they come looking.”

Reluctantly Cassian pulled his head away, not before placing another gentle kiss on her hairline.

“You’ll sleep in our bed tomorrow?”

_Our bed._

“Of course. If you think you can fit into your schedule, come and power nap. I basically on and off nap anyway.”

Earlier when cataloging the next day he was sure there’d be no extra time. Now he knew there would be— he’d make it.

“I’ll be there,” he said, and he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Jyn telling Cassian "You need to sleep" is from [this](https://woahpip.tumblr.com/post/190207217107/carasynthiaas-star-wars-dialogue-prompts-1) Star Wars Dialogue prompt list.
> 
> I'm still working on how I feel these two interact. Thank you for reading all my ficlets!! I think there's no better way to learn than by practicing.
> 
> title is from alone by trampled by turtles-- which is on the official Cassian Andor playlist on spotify. here's the devastating verse:
> 
> _The days and nights are killing me  
>  The light and dark are still in me  
> But there's an anchor on the beach  
> So let the wind blow hard  
> And bring a falling star ooh_


End file.
